


The Story of Ronaldo and his Threesome With Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba

by KishaKK



Series: The Ronaldo Story [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alice and Jessica are OCs, I suggested this as a threesome so it became a thing, I will make this a real ship, Insult Simulator references, Other, Ronaldo is made by Doting_Pigeon, Swearing, Threesomes, original story Junko Goes Shopping, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishaKK/pseuds/KishaKK
Summary: One day, Ronaldo met Junko at the mall. That same day, Junko ran off to go have a threesome with Mukuro and Ronaldo. This is their story...





	1. Backstory 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ronaldo is from Junko Goes Shopping by Doting_Pigeon, (they like to be called DP,) and he/she let me use Ronaldo after my idea of a threesome with Junko and Mukuro. 
> 
> Ronaldo is not a real Danganronpa character, and neither is Alice or Jessica.

Every day, Ronaldo was treated like shit. 

"Fuck you Ronaldo, your beloved auntie has never watched Star Wars and doesn't own a color telly and looks like your face and your face looks like a cream-faced loon." 

Every day, Ronaldo would slap his fellow employee, who we shall call Alice, and tell her, 

"Alice, you are a shitty excuse for a human being and should stop playing Oh Sir! The Insult Simulator immediately."

But Alice never listened, and Alice kept being bitch-slapped by Ronaldo after quoting said insult simulator. Eventually, Alice stopped putting up with Ronaldo's bitch-slapping and reported him for assult. 

Ronaldo was fired and then forced to work a minimum-wage job at the mall, as per court orders. However, Alice texted her best friend, who we shall name Jessica, with a final message before her trip to the mental hospital because for plot convienince she was a fucking psycho this whole time, "Ronaldo is love, Ronaldo is life."

Jessica smiled and started writing shitty smut between Alice and Ronaldo, not knowing that Ronaldo was already in a threesome with Junko and Mukuro...


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Mukuro get drunk. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bar at the mall.
> 
> ALSO DOTING_PIGEON ARE YOU HAPPY?

"I have become a god of despair!"

Junko smiled as she laughed evilly.

Mukuro punched some guy as Ronaldo told Junko, "Go home, you're drunk."

Junko smiled as she pressed her lips against Ronaldo's, inserting her tongue in while he was still surprised. Ronaldo pushed her away, his heart racing fast, and a deep blush on his face.

Mukuro arrived after beating up some old dude that we shall name George, as she wrapped her arms around Ronaldo.

Ronaldo didn't know how, but his heart raced even faster. He was with two drunk girls, and god, was he enjoying it.

After Junko ran off, she took Mukuro and Ronaldo into a bar that was at the mall. There... well... they kinda got drunk.

"Ronaldo... come and play with us!" 

Junko and Mukuro both pushed Ronaldo into an empty room, as everyone who wasn't relevant to the story had left. There was a couple of things in the room: a bar, and two couches. Junko pushed Ronaldo against a nearby wall, as Mukuro pushed the couches together. 

After that, Mukuro layed down on the couches, as Junko pushed Ronaldo onto Mukuro. Once he was down, Junko stood on all fours above him. Junko kissed him once again, as Mukuro bit down on his neck.

Ronaldo quietly moaned. This... was heaven. 

Not for long, it seemed. George walked into the room, revealing himself to actually be Tengan from that one Danganronpa 3 anime. No, not Danganronpa v3, Danganronpa 3, the anime. No, v3 is the game. Understand now? Okay. 

So Tengan pulled out a container of sleeping gas and opened it. Everyone fell asleep, except Tengan and Ronaldo, because plot armor. So Tengan and Ronaldo left the room. 

Ronaldo was glad that his parents sent a court order to force him to work at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junko/Ronaldo/Mukuro will become a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join me in making Junko/Ronaldo/Mukuro a ship!


End file.
